leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Athene's Unholy Grail
Athene's Unholy Grail is a legendary item in League of Legends. Recipe * (1125g) ** (390g) ** (435g) ** 300g * (435g) * (890g) ** (390g) ** (400g) ** 100g * 500g Explanation The unique passives on and are commonly misunderstood. They will increase mana regeneration from all sources based on how much mana the champion is missing. If your champion has 0 mana, they are missing 100% of their mana and therefore their mana regeneration is increased by 100% (i.e. the regeneration is doubled). The actual amount of additional regeneration is based on the amount of base mana regeneration. This is demonstrated with the following situations: * A champion has 8 Mp5 and is currently at 25% mana (missing 75%). Chalice will increase regen by 75% to yield 14 Mp5 (passive provides 6 additional Mp5). * A champion has 8 Mp5 and is currently at 50% mana (missing 50%). Chalice will increase regen by 50% to yield 12 Mp5 (passive provides 4 additional MP5). * A champion has 20 Mp5 and is currently at 75% mana (missing 25%). Chalice will increase regen by 25% to yield 25 Mp5 (passive provides 5 additional Mp5). * A champion has 10 Mp5 and is currently at 75% mana (missing 25%). Chalice will increase regen by 25% to yield 12.5 Mp5 (passive provides 2.5 additional Mp5). With greater base mana regeneration, the unique passive on these items is more effective. Ironically, with more mana regeneration, they becomes less necessary, unless one needs it badly. However, the more mana you have, the more time this item has to be useful, as it will grant you increased mana regeneration for a longer time. Development Announcement made by ByronicHero:New Item: Athene’s Unholy Grail :In the Darius Patch, we’ll also be rolling out a new upgrade option to the classic Magic Resistance item Chalice of Harmony. To help keep Chalice a viable item choice late into the game, we wanted to add a late game upgrade aimed specifically at Ability Power carries who might have trouble keeping their Mana high. With that in mind, we’ve added the option to add some damage stats later in the game by upgrading to Athene’s Unholy Grail. :The Chalice Conundrum :The added Magic Resistance from Chalice of Harmony combined with the heavy Mana Regeneration granted by its unique passive makes it an attractive option for an Ability Power in a disadvantageous position – particularly one that is heavily reliant on the Crest of the Ancient Golem. In the event that you find yourself behind your lane opponent with the enemy team invading your jungle, a timely Chalice can give you the added durability you need to rally. Meanwhile, the rapid Mana Regeneration can function as a sort of surrogate golem buff, allowing even the most heavily Mana reliant caster to continue fighting effectively. :Unfortunately, while Chalice of Harmony might be the right item choice to fuel an early game comeback, without any damage stats mage players often sell it as the game wears on or simply avoid buying it altogether. For this reason, we decided to offer the option to pick up a little a little extra bang for your buck by upgrading to Athene’s Unholy Grail. :My Cup Runneth Over :To give Chalice of Harmony the staying power it needs to carry on into late game, we decided to add the option combine it with Fiendish Codex to build Athene’s Unholy Grail. With some added Ability Power and Cooldown Reduction, Athene’s Unholy Grail can easily function as a core item for mages interested in picking up some additional durability. :Moreover, in addition to the passive Mana Regeneration afforded by Chalice of Harmony’s unique passive, Athene’s Unholy Grail also has the added benefit of granting a significant Mana bonus upon scoring a kill or assist. This can keep an aggressively ganking Ability Power carry topped off and in the field, as well as grant some additional staying power over the course of a protracted team fight. :I’ll Drink to That! :With the addition of a few offensive stats and a new, offensively focused Mana Regeneration mechanic, the new upgrade to Chalice of Harmony should make it a more attractive option for casters early on in the game. Upgrading to Athene’s Unholy Grail, can help you convert that early game comeback into late game staying power. Trivia *The item is named after Athene, a summoner who got 10,000 referrals and is a popular figure in video gaming, most notable for playing World of Warcraft prior to LoL. **Athene is an alternative spelling of Athena, the Greek Goddess of battle strategy. *Athene's Unholy Grail was codenamed "Chalice of Discord" before its final name was settled upon. **This nickname is an ironic contrast to its lesser component item , and is probably intended to highlight the more offensive properties of the item. Patch History 500g * Effects: ** +80 ability power. ** +36 magic resistance. ** +15 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ** Unique passive: 15% cooldown reduction. ** Unique passive: restores 12% of your maximum mana on kill or assist. ** Unique passive: increases your mana regeneration by 1% per 1% mana missing. }} References Category:Ability Power Items Category:Cooldown Reduction Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Magic Resist Items Category:Mana Regen Items